The Life of Sarah Lockwood - The Originals Fanfiction
by LittleMissMikaelson1
Summary: Sarah Lockwood is Tyler Lockwood's younger sister, she has just broken the curse which turns her into a wolf. There was so much drama at home she need to get away. After sleeping with Klaus, it just made it worst. So she and her new friend Hayley go looking for Hayley's Family only to find out that Sarah is Pregnant with Klaus's baby. Let the Drama begin.


**Please them me what you think...LittleMissMikaelson**

 **Chapter One – Always and Forever**

 **Sarah's POV**

I left Mystic Falls to get away from all the drama from breaking the werewolf curse, then having all my friends hate me after I slept with Klaus I just needed to get away from everything. So I left my friends, my older brother and my whole life behind to start a new.

I left with my new friend Hayley to go to New Orleans so that she could find her family. We heard that there was a witch that knew the were a bouts of Hayley's Family. When we arrived, we came to a bar where the witch was suppose to be. When we got there, they told us nothing.

But we did later find out that I was pregnant with Klaus Mikaelson baby. Which I knew could not happen but here I am being held against my will by the witches with Hayley while we wait for them to get Klaus. Which I was not looking forward to. So much for a drama free life.

–

I was stuck at a cemetery being held against my will by the witches but at least I have Hayley with me and she won't let anyone touch me now that she know I am pregnant with the first born hybrid. I don't know were a bout's in the cemetery were we was being held.

I heard the voices of two people coming into a room not far from were we're was being held. I could tell by the voices which was Sophie and the other voice I know I have heard that voice somewhere before but I couldn't place it.

I was pulled by three witches and moved into the another room with Hayley right behind us. When I saw who the person was with Sophie I let out a smile.

"Elijah" I said when I saw who the other person was. He looked towards me and his eyes widen. "Sarah" he said in shock.

"Give us a moment, please" he said turning to the witches, that's when they left the room with me and Hayley was left with Elijah.

 **Third Parson's POV**

Elijah, Sarah and Hayley was sitting inside a burial vault which was lit by numerous candles on the walls around them. "So, have they been holding you two here against your will" Elijah asked them. Hayley let out a sigh will Sarah was not happy.

"They lured me and Hayley out to the bayou and grabbed us. And they did all these...weird witchy tests on me. While holding keeping Hayley in a locked room. Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean, vampires are dead. They can't have children" Sarah said not really knowing how she was pregnant with a vampires baby.

"All we want is to find my parents and now this" Hayley said getting annoyed. Sarah just gave her a look which said you kidding me right now.

"Perhaps if you knew my brother's story, it might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may" Elijah said as he tries to lay his hand on Sarah's temple, but Hayley stops him.

"What are you doing" Hayley asked him, protecting Sarah.

"Relax, I just want to show Sarah the story of Klaus" he said looking towards Hayley and she just kept looking at him.

"Just do it" Sarah said getting impatient. Elijah turns towards Sarah and places his hands on either side of her temples. They both close their eyes.

"In the beginning, our family was human...A thousand years ago. Now... Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy. That is, however, until on night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat.

Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger. Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this mortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this more than Niklaus. He wasn't just a vampire" Elijah said looking at Sarah.

Sarah did know only little of what her friends back home tell her and now she could see why Klaus was wanting to break the curse that was taken from him. "He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life" Hayley said looking towards us.

Elijah just continues with his story "Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf like you two. Enfuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self."

"Your dad was a dick" Sarah said which made them all laugh. "This is Hayley by the way. You should problem know her name if you're gonna tell us your whole life story. I mean, I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho...who I slept with. Classic me." she added.

Elijah looked from Sarah to Hayley and gave her a little smile before looking back at Sarah. "I cannot excuse his behaviour, but you must understand, when our father hunted him, hunted us for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him form becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy. He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him form himself." he said.

That's when Sophie came back into the room. "I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help." she said, making everyone look at her.

"What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young women" Elijah asked standing up from his spot while Sarah and Hayley watched on.

"We want to rum Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the Key. Everything Marcel know about being a vampire, he learned form Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him and he won't see the betrayal coming"

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do."

"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighbourhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original Family."

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail"

"Like I said, I'm desperate"

"Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, Don't I" Elijah said giving Sarah and Hayley one last look and the left to find Klaus. Hayley was free to leave so she left not too long after.

–

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise" Klaus says as he stands on a balcony why Elijah walks up behind him "Evening Elijah" he added.

"Niklaus" Elijah said. "Come with me" he added.

"I'm not going anywhere until I find out who is conspiring against me"

"I believe I Just found out for you"

–

Back at the cemetery Klaus and Elijah arrived to find the witches and Sarah was all waiting. "No, It's impossible." Klaus said in shock.

"I said the same thing myself" Elijah said turning toward Klaus.

"This is a lie. You are all lying. Vampire cannot procreate" Niklaus said getting pissed of the more this was going on. Sarah stood to the side being held by two witches and all she wanted to do was bite their heads off.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes" Sophie said.

Klaus turn to Sarah and started yelling at her. "You been with someone else, admit it" he said clearly pissed off but this just pushed Sarah.

"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm am carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fussed up if it wasn't yours?" Sarah told Klaus angry at him. How could he think that she would do something like that.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them save. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me. Sarah won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress" Sophie said.

"Wait, What" Sarah yelled in shock.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself" Elijah told them. Then Sophie gave him an answer "No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow. And there are rules."

Sarah and Elijah looked towards Klaus waiting for his reaction. "How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies." Klaus said.

"Niklaus, Listen" Elijah said. Klaus looks towards Sarah and down to her stomach to hear the heart of the baby. He then looks back up at Sarah face. Then he looks at his brother and the witches. "Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" he said before walking out the room.

"Screw this, I'm out of here" Sarah said wanting to leave so she moved to go but Elijah stopped her. "No one touches the girl, I fix this" Elijah says then he leaves to go and find Klaus.

–

Klaus is walking down the street but Elijah catches up with him. "Niklaus" he calls out.

"It's a trick, Elijah" Klaus says turning to face Elijah.

"No, brother. It's a gift. It's your chance..It's our chance"

"To what?"

"To start. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus. Our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined...We were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted.. all that we have ever wanted was a family"

"I will not be manipulated" Klaus then he turns away but Elijah vamp-speeds over to the block his way.

"So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child.. your child..live."

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them" Klaus says as he shoves Elijah and turns away, but once again Elijah vampire-speeds over and blocks him.

"And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" Elijah says to Klaus.

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"

"Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty...that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me some I can barely even recognizes as my own brother.

This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child" Elijah said and placed his hand on Klaus shoulder. Klaus brings his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture.

"No" he whispers and walks away.

–

Back at the cemetery the witches were still talking. "Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done" Sophie said talking to her elder. Sarah was sitting in the corner just wanting to get out of there.

"And the solution is to bring more vampires?" The elder called Agnes was asking Sophie.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals" Sophie told her trying to prove her point.

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid" the elder asked.

"She can't" Elijah said coming into the room making the all look at him. "I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn him out, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" he adds.

Sophie takes a needle and shows it to the Original. She sticks the needle into her hand. "Ow" Sarah said looking at her hand. Elijah looks at her. There is a drop of blood on her hand, exactly at the same point where Sophie hurt herself. "What the hell?" Sarah looked up at Sophie annoyed.

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Sarah. So anything that happens to me. Happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Sarah...or worse...to ensure that I have your attention, I will" Sophie said. Elijah is slightly amused by her audacity.

"You would dare threaten an Original?"

"I have nothing to lose" Sophie said and the grin disappears from Elijah's face. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind" she adds.

Loud music plays. A courtyard party takes place. Vampires..including Marcel are dancing

and drinking. Klaus joins the party and Elijah was watching them from the balcony. "Hey, man, where'd you run off to?" Marcel said to Klaus when he saw him.

"You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?" Klaus said to him.

"Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?"

"What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches"

"We're back to that"

"Yeah, we're back to that"

"You know I owe everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. His is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that"

"Your town?"

"Damn straight"

"That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago. You were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you master of your domain, prince of the city." The music stops and crowd watches them. "I'd like to know how"

"Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place they look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What is mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules"

"And if someone breaks those rules"

"They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the quarter, friend. I'm King! Show me some respect"

Klaus takes this all in for a few moments, then he vamp-speeds towards one of Marcel's men and bits him on the neck and drops him. "Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?" Klaus faces off with Marcel, who says nothing. After a moment Klaus smiles to the crowd and leaves.

Elijah was on the phone to is sister Rebekah. Rebekah was clearly not happy with what Elijah was saying. "He's willing to give up everything" Elijah told her.

"Come on, Elijah, does that really surprise you?" Rebekah said from the other side of the phone.

"I already see it. He's spiralling. He's lashing out in blind rage. You know, the last time I saw him like this it lasted 200 years"

"Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home. With any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve form all of his insanity."

"He was so close. When he heard the baby's heartbeat, I could see it in his eye. He...he wanted...he could almost taste happiness. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust. So, I'm almost out of time to get the girl"

"Get her? Have you lost your mind? Are we running an orphanage now?"

"Say what you will about Niklaus, but on my life I'm not letting anything happen to that baby"

–

Marcel was on his phone to his night walkers to find Klaus but what he didn't know was that Elijah Mikaelson was right behind him. "You find him, and then you call me. Don't worry. I know how to deal with Klaus" he said before hanging the phone up.

"Is that so? Please elaborate." Elijah said which make Marcel look at him.

"Elijah Mikaelson" Marcel called out a his entourage of vampire bodyguards, that was seated around the place all rise out of their seats. "No. I got it. It's all good" he tells them and they all relax while Elijah takes a seat opposite Marcel.

"It's time we had a little chat" Elijah says with a smirk.

"Well if you're gonna talk, talk. I got things to do"

"Oh my, you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?"

"Me? I'd say it's you and your brother who got cocky, coming to my town like you own the place"

"Well, we did own the place once. We were all quite happy here as I recall. But we could never control those pesky witches of the French Quarter. How do you do it?"

"Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer: It's my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business. Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down his nose at what I've down like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed of like a little bitch and bites one of my guys."

"Well, I do apologize for Klaus' poor behaviour. I assume you know that that bite will kill your friend within a matter of days. Of course, Niklaus' blood would cure him."

"What"

"Yes, apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation."

"What kind of negotiations are we talking about?"

"Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest."

"What do you care about the witches?"

"Well, that's my business, now, isn't it?"

The witches are still in the mausoleum. And the church clock starts tolling. Meaning Elijah has ran out of time. "His time is up, What're you gonna do now, Sophie" Agnes says.

"I'm gonna do what I said I was gonna do" Sophie told the Elder knowing she has to end her life.

"What, kill the girl? Kill yourself?" The witched called Sabine said.

"Klaus does not care about the child" the elder said, "I do" Elijah says coming into the mausoleum. Carrying the body of a young witch. "And I bring proof of my intent to help you: the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself" he adds as he places the girls body on the floor.

"Jane-Anne" Sophie said making her way over to her sisters body.

"May she be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time." Elijah asked.

"You had your time. It's passed" the elder said.

"Shut up, Agnes." Sabine said.

"For now, accept the deal. The girl and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all." Elijah said as he walks away, but then turns around again. "And I will help him." he adds.

–

Klaus holds a bottle in his hand, drinking from it. He hears Elijah arrive and he speaks to him without turning around. "Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?" he said.

"Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. Your words have ceased to have impact" Elijah tells him.

Klaus throws the bottle against the floor and it bursts. Klaus then shouts 2Why must you keep harping on about the baby? That child will never be born. In fact, Sarah is probably dead already."

Elijah vampire-speeds up to Klaus, holding his hand around his brother's throat. "You will not walk away from this" he threaten Klaus.

"LET. ME. GO" Klaus was getting angry, but Elijah was not having any of it. "I WILL NOT" he shouts. Elijah throws Klaus against the floor, then heaves him up again, not letting go of him.

"Don't make me say it again" Klaus said getting angrier by the minute. "I will not let go. I will never let go" Elijah said. Klaus grabs Elijah and hurls him against an iron rod fence. Elijah stands up fast and takes one of the iron rods. Then he walks towards Klaus, holding the rod in his hand.

"Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self.." Elijah says then he vampire-speeds up and hits Klaus with the iron rod. "If I have to beat you as father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity" he adds, Elijah hits Klaus again "to care about anything..." he was saying but when he tries to hit Klaus again.

But this time Klaus is faster. Klaus grabs the iron rod and now he is the one hitting his brother. Klaus hurls Elijah a few meters back, where he falls on the ground and stays down. Klaus breathes heavily. He lets the iron rod fall to the ground and walks a few steps towards Elijah, who is still lying on the ground.

"You're beyond pathetic, Elijah" Klaus said looking down at his brother.

"Well, who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who only see the world through his own fear?"

"I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?"

"Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I made a promise to you: always, forever, family above all" Elijah says which made Klaus start laughing. The he reaches his hand to his brother. Elijah takes Klaus's hand and stands up. "You are a sentimental fool" Klaus says.

"Perhaps. But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I? Elijah says as he walks away.

Later Klaus is sitting on a bench. Elijah takes a seat beside his brother. "The bond of family blesses us with an immeasurable power. But we also must accept what comes with it. It gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waver from the power of that bond, even if it's tested. The bond nourishes us, give us strength. Without that power, we are nothing" Elijah says.

"This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image, and he has bettered me. I was what he has. I want it back. I wanna be king" Klaus says.

"So is that all this child means to you? A grab for power?"

"What does it mean to you"

"I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had"

"And what's that?"

"The unconditional love of family" Elijah says and they both just look at one another. "Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal" Klaus said.

–

Sarah and Elijah are in a huge, white house. Sarah pulls a sheet off of a crib and starts coughing because of the dust. "Are you aright?" Elijah asked.

"Just dust. This place is ancient." Sarah said with a little smile.

"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night-stand?"

"About being a mother"

"My mother has always been busy, never making time for me and my brother. And when every she did make time for me, she was always trying to make me into someone that I am not. So … I don't know how I feel about being a mother because I...she was never around." Sarah said looking down at the floor and that's when Klaus came into the room.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word" Klaus says with a smile.

"Is it done?" Elijah said looking at Klaus.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

"I believe them to be honourable. They did release Hayley to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why."

–

"In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside." Elijah said as he was talking to Klaus.

"And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?" Klaus says.

"She has made her disinterest quite clear."

"One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather? Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved."

"Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow."

"I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit."

"And what is that?"

"You." Klaus says as he daggers Elijah with the silver dagger. Elijah groans. "Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone."

–

Sarah was in the room she called her now. She pulled out her phone and called her brother.


End file.
